


A weird feeling

by Cullenviv



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I’m not even sorry, Renesmee Cullen - Freeform, jacob black - Freeform, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenviv/pseuds/Cullenviv
Summary: It’s been a while since her body started to feel weird in certain situations.Like that one time when Jacob took her swimming, and she looked at him, wet, with nothing but his soaked underwear on, with his muscles and tattoos and beautiful face... she felt a strange knot in her stomach and an unusual warmth between her legs.





	A weird feeling

Renesmee has always been curious. She was such an adventurous child, plus, with her supernatural powers nobody could stop her.  
Now Renesmee is 7 years old, but she looks and thinks like a 18 years old. She is fully grown, and it’s been a while since her body started to feel weird in certain situations.  
Like that one time when Jacob took her swimming, and she looked at him, wet, with nothing but his soaked underwear on, with his muscles and tattoos and beautiful face... she felt a strange knot in her stomach and an unusual warmth between her legs.  
Renesmee is not naive or stupid. She knows what sex is, she read about it in his grandpa’s medicine books. It’s just, sometimes she feels incredibly sensitive between her legs and she doesn’t know what to do about it, but she needs to do something about it.  
She decided she’ll talk to Jake. She’s too ashamed to tell everyone else, including her mom, and since 90 percent of the times it happens when Jake’s around, she thought he might help her solve this problem.  
She really doesn’t know how tho. 

They were in Renesmee’s bedroom, Jake is helping her with her physics homework’s (she hates physics) and his face is really close to hers, and their hands touch. That’s normal for them, Jacob literally helped her mother deliver her, he’s the person that knows her better than anyone else. Maybe that’s how he noticed.  
«You’ve been acting weird lately Ness, are you okay?»  
Renesmee’s face turned a bright shade of red.  
«I’m totally fine» she answered.  
«Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you know you can’t lie to me»  
She felt trapped. This was the right time to tell him.  
«If I tell you, you promise you won’t laugh? And you promise you’ll try to help me?»  
She said it with a serious voice and Jacob felt worried for a second.  
«You know I’d do anything for you»  
Renesmee took a deep breath.  
«Lately, especially when I’m around you, I’ve had this weird feeling...»  
She started.  
«What kind of feeling?» he asked softly.  
«I feel warm and sensitive...between my legs» if possible, she turned even redder.  
On the other hand, Jacob’s jaw dropped as he flushed red too.  
«I really don’t know what to do Jake, but I need to do something about it» she cried out.  
He was speechless. He surely felt the same warmth as she did, but he couldn’t tell her yet.  
«I suppose uhm...you j-just need to.. relieve the tension» he scratched the back of his head.  
She nodded and «How?» asked.  
Jacob became even redder.  
«Listen, Ness we shouldn’t- I mean, I can’t!» he stood up quickly and started walking to the door. He looked nervous and panicking.  
Renesmee felt ashamed and confused.  
«Jake! You said you’d do anything to help me!» she yelled.  
He stopped, his head fell back. He sighed loudly.  
«Ness, I-I can’t» he whispered looking at her.  
She got closer, staring at him in the eyes.  
«Please Jacob, please. I need it»  
He sighed again, and sat back on the chair. He wet his lips with his tongue and looked at an undefined point in the corner of her room.  
«You need to...» he stopped and blushed, clearing is throat.  
«t-touch yourself» he mumbled.  
Renesmee nodded again.  
«Can you teach me how Jake? Please, I really need it»  
He was shocked. He didn’t really know what to do. Nessie seemed pretty desperate, and she asked him for help...  
He nodded silently. He cleared his throat again in order to find his confidence back.  
«Lay on the bed» he ordered. She nodded and did as she was told.  
«Good» he said «now slide your hand under your shirt» his voice trembled a little.  
She kept nodding and did as she was told. As soon as she started touching herself, she closed her eyes.  
«Now pinch your nipple gently» he said again. She did it, and cute little moans left her mouth as she kept pinching. Jacob’s dick was now hard and painful.  
He got closer to her and grabbed the elastic of her shorts, pulling them down her legs gently and throwing them onto the ground.  
«Now caress yourself over your panties» she wore sky blue cotton panties.  
She slid a hand between her close thighs, starting to rub. She immediately arched and moaned.  
«Open your legs» he asked.  
She opened her legs, he could clearly see that her panties were soaking wet, she was almost dripping through them.  
«Now move your panties aside and caress yourself» she spread her legs a little further and moved her panties aside. She had a beautiful pussy, and Jacob was aching for it.  
She started to moan louder.  
«You’re beautiful baby, pinch your nipple with one hand and rub your clit with the other, does it feel better?»  
«Oh yes Jake, it does, it feels amazing» she moaned.  
But that wasn’t enough, now she started thinking about Jake doing those things to her. His hands caressing her.  
«Touch me Jake» she cried out.  
Jake immediately turned pale, then redder than ever. 

He got closer to her, kneeled so that his face was close to her pussy.  
He started teasing her entrance with a finger.  
«Rub your clit faster » he ordered and so she did.  
When he entered a finger in, she arched and screamed in pleasure.  
He started pumping as she moaned.  
«Jake, oh my god Jake» she cried out.  
At some point, her pussy was completely soaked in her own juices, they were dripping out on the sheets.  
He looked at her in the eyes and understood she was on the edge,  
as soon as he started pumping two finger inside her, she came screaming Jacob’s name.  
«Do you feel better?» he asked.  
«Yes i do, thank you Jake»  
«Anything for you baby girl»

They both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, it’s 3 am.  
> I am posting shit impulsively, and I’m not even sorry lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and please feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes because English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Thank you for reading :3 
> 
> -A


End file.
